


Arrival

by network



Series: Destiny Shorts [23]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Hunter Traditions, Initiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/network/pseuds/network
Summary: Taevas meets a new Guardian





	Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Brief stuff for anyone who hasn't read Wilds:  
\- Taevas is the playable Guardian and essentially the new Speaker after the RW  
\- Bit of an AU where people are getting "rezzed" as Guardians when they were already alive? Inc Suraya bc I can

Taevas shifts slightly at the report from Cayde, eyes skimming over the details from behind her mask as Unelema reads over her shoulders.

“A fresh rez?” He comments, blinking over at her – “We haven’t had one of those in months.” He’s right, she knows. Most of their new intake since the end of the War and the Traveler’s Awakening have been what they’ve dubbed “re-rezzes” – still alive people given the Light with seemingly no side effects, Suraya being the first. A true rez is rare nowadays.

_“I presume Cayde has already ‘’initiated’’ them?”_ She asks over their bond, and he laughs.

“Taken them to Halonic to see how much they can drink? Yep, if ‘Dance’s exasperation is anything to go by.”

She shakes her head fondly and goes back to reading her datapad. The new Guardian is a human Hunter, amab but using neutral pronouns. There’s a photo attached, and they’re a tiny thing really, looking about twenty in human-years, pale with bright blue eyes and a crop of mousey brown curls.

_“Two days then?” _She comments, only half joking. She still remembers the monster hangover she had after her ‘initiation’ all those years back, and she presumes they don’t want her giving her welcome speech while their head threatens to explode.

“Cayde will send them by when they’re ready, I presume. With the threat of blackmail, as always.”

\--

She’s right in her prediction, it turns out – they arrive two days later in the late evening, about an hour before her shift ends. They’re nervous, it’s apparent – they shift on their feet, twirling a swathe of their burnt-orange cape between their fingers. She turns to them, an obvious prompt to speak, and they start, voice mumbling a little.

“U-uhm Cayde – Cayde said I should come see you.”

“Indeed, you should.” She replies, and they startle a little. The warm laugh that escapes her at this is genuine, and she gestures for them to join her by her desk. They’re obviously surprised when she casually leans against the surface. “Do you have a name yet, Hunter?”

“Uh-uhm, I’m Erin? And this is Avery-“ They gesture hesitantly to their Ghost who flutters over their shoulder, clearly trying her best to be supportive despite her Guardian’s flightiness. “If- if I’m honest, I d-don’t really know what’s go-going on..”

“Has Cayde at least covered the basics?”

“Uh- no, not really. He said that it- it was too heavy to go through just yet.”

“He’s right in a sense, but I promise it’s easier to get this out of the way sooner rather than later. Now, I’m Taevas Sinine, and…”

\--

Nearly fifty minutes later she’s finished giving them as minimalist of a recap of the last few centuries as she can. They look a little overwhelmed but seem to have processed the information as well as can be expected.

_“Can you send their Ghost that intranet index? I think they’ll need it.” _She asks El over their Link, before turning to Erin. “If you have any questions don’t hesitate to ask,” They shift a little. “Believe in the Light, Guardian. It will never lead you astray.”

Sensing their dismissal, they turn to leave, and are about three steps from the door when she calls out – “Ginger and mint.” They turn back around, clearly confused, and she gives them a hidden smile. “Tried and tested hangover cure. And don’t let Cayde pressure you into any card game, he cheats.”

They smile at her – a nervous, fleeting smile, but it’s a start, and they leave properly.

_“We really need to ban Cayde from cheating the newbies out of all their Glimmer.”_

El makes the closest sound to a snort he can manage – “You say that like any law would stop him.”


End file.
